


Stay By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Momo will always stay by Mina's side, no matter what.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 16





	Stay By My Side

Today is the day that everyone’s not anticipating anymore. No one wants to let her go, but she needs to.

“We will miss you, Mina Eonni. Take care there”

The youngest bid goodbye while the others hug her. Well, except for one—_Momo._

They all said their speeches before finally letting go of Mina. After a few moments, Mina and Momo are now at the airport.

“So, goodbye?”

Mina said with a small smile, a sad smile that Momo doesn’t want to see anymore.

“No. See you again soon, Minari. _See you again soon._”

Momo said to her with an assuring voice.

“Okay then. See you again soon, Momoring.”

Silence follows as if their environment slowed down while they’re just looking at each other.

“I better get going, my flight’s boarding soon.”

“Okay, take care there penguin.”

“I will, you too.”

They smiled at each other and Mina started walking in the airport while Momo froze, just standing there.

_“I… I just realized that I love her when I saw her walking far away from me when I drop her at the airport.”_

Momo is starring at the now gone Mina and she couldn’t help but cry her heart out.

_“I’m sorry for realizing just now Mina, I’m sorry”_

She went home with a heavy heart. Doesn’t really know why she has a heartache when in fact it is really clear to her that nothing happened between her and Mina.

She doesn’t want to be a disturbance, though. They both came from the same country and both flew to South Korea to fulfill their dreams. But now Mina decided to settle down in Japan again after their career was over. And she can’t go with her, for any reason. Still thinking perhaps? On how to confess to Mina and make her be with her until the rest of their lives.

Months has been so hard for Momo thinking about Mina. She’s long gone now and nobody has a contact with her. Or maybe they’re just hiding it from her. She doesn’t want to end things this way so she has decided.

Flashback to where Momo meets Mina for the first time, making herself fall in love with the lady in just a snap:

_It was just a fine afternoon at their training studio when a ballerina entered and everyone was just amazed that she’s been accepted as trainee together with them._

_“Good afternoon. I am Myoui Mina from Japan. Nice to meet you all. Please take good care of me.”_

_She did a 180-degree bow and everyone just smiled at her. Momo immediately fall in love with her right after she started speaking._

_The next thing they both knew was they were in each other’s arms, loving and caring for each other, as if it’s the thing they want to do for the rest of their lives._

_“I love you, Momoring”_

_“I love you too, Minari”_

_They shared a kiss and smiled. It’s a fine day for them not until someone broke the silence._

_Mina has been observant in their relationship ever since then, noticing Momo who’s always been with Jeongyeon._

_“Momo, can we talk?”_

_“About what Mina?”_

_They both sighed and knew what was going to happen next._

_“Okay. I knew it. I screw up and I’m sorry. It’s better if we end things this way.”_

_Momo said and walked away from Mina. While Mina, surprised, just stood there, don’t know what to react and what to feel._

They both do not want this kind of situation to happen, but the other one let it and now she’s suffering. After months of thinking, Momo decided to go back to Japan and settle things with Mina. She’s now ready to settle down herself with Mina for the rest of her life. _If_, first and foremost, Mina will let her.

It was like the _longest flight_ for Momo. Going back home feels like being back to square one and adjusting again. For 10 years, she’s been living in Korea and treating it like her home, it saddens her to leave, but it is, for her, the best thing to do.

Right after the plane landed, after researching and trying to find connections with Mina, she immediately went to the place Mina might staying as of the moment. At the temple where Mina once said that she always wanted to go there if she wants a peace of mind.

A few searches and finally, Momo spotted Mina seated at the corner while admiring the night view. She shed a tear and walk her way towards Mina.

“I finally found you again.”

“Momo?”

Mina smiled at her and let the older girl sit beside her. However, right after Momo seated, she hugged the younger girl and cried.

“I’m sorry, Mina. I’m sorry. I know it’s really my fault and now I don’t know what to do with my life anymore. I still love you, I still do. I hope that you can still accept me in your life. I’m ready to settle with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m just so sorry for the trouble I caused you. I promise not to do it again just please accept my love again.”

Momo felt the shock of Mina but hugged her back after a few seconds of her explaining.

“I’m okay now, Momo Eonni. You don’t have to worry about me. Besides, it’s you who always own my heart. So if you’re proposing to me, then yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too.”

“I love you, Minari. I love you, I love you forever”

She tightens the hug and the younger girl started crying also.

“Never let me go again, Mina. I will always stay by your side, forever”


End file.
